


旅行

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	旅行

跟妈妈以及男朋友一起旅行的感觉实在太奇怪了。  
待的久了，王源妈妈也自觉给他俩留下了相处的空间。或许觉得出去几个小时也没关系吧，从下午之后就一直没回来。然而没有说出来准确的时间，总有种随时会被戳破的压力。  
王俊凯在众人走后，晃来晃去的假装很多事做，只是这样的掩饰没过五分钟就按捺不住，拉着王源的手，将他扯到房间里面关上门。  
一进门就是亲吻，王俊凯已经不想假装，手伸到他背后胡乱摸着，王源被亲的头皮发麻，之后王俊凯的进入也很快，大概是忍了快一个星期已经到极限了，抱着他的时候呼吸很粗重，将他压在床上一下下的顶着，腿被抬起一边，王俊凯发狠猛撞，王源可怜的哼唧几声，身体却很柔顺的接受了。  
其实一开始做这种事，作为承受一方的王源，疼痛是远大于快感的，可现在不知道是不是因为做的多了，好像可以稍微习惯。即使王俊凯生硬的插入，难受也会很快过去。  
被反复拥抱，身体也变得奇怪了，一旦被王俊凯进入，就不再能控制自己的喘息和表情，王俊凯好像可以握着他，就那么拿捏住他，在他体内研磨，肆无忌惮的戳刺最深处，他只能任对方打开身体，被动的迷乱，颤抖和呻吟，实在可怕。  
与之相反的，王俊凯却越来越喜欢王源在床上的样子，被亲吻的时候小声呻吟，被插入身体时抿紧的唇，高潮时舔过唇角鲜红的舌，被摆弄缠绕着白皙柔韧的腰，小小的一只手就能握住的手腕脚踝。每一次插入，被紧密柔软包裹着，王源身上的颜色好像又要深一分，味道要甜上一份。  
这样随时可能被打扰的性爱他们并不敢太嚣张，王俊凯勉强满意后，王源把自己收拾的正常了，就躺在床上懒洋洋不想动。王俊凯有点舍不得，趁机去闹他，咬他露出来的耳后。王源害羞又责怪的瞪他一眼，眼角带着刚才的红晕。  
王俊凯的心扑通扑通跳，发现这时的王源愈加漂亮了。  
王源这样子若无其事的悠闲在床上躺着，谁能想到他才刚被自己弄的动不了。  
坐在床边上，王俊凯卑鄙的回忆起王源身体内部的温度，他刚刚才在对方体内射精，想到那时王源的表情，越想越难耐。  
灯光被调的暗了，王俊凯坐在床边烦躁的拨头发，目光透过王源贴着身的薄T，勾勒出那底下赤裸的身体，肌肤仿佛也带着红晕，令人迷炫。  
理智还有几分，王俊凯觉得自己不能再和王源单独待下去，准备去外面冷静一下，还没走到门外又反悔，刚才想好的忍耐顿时没有理由，冲动占据脑袋，折回去又抓住王源手腕。  
王源本以为之前那就算结束了，稀里糊涂又被抓着脱了衣服，王俊凯居然比刚才还显得心急，抱着王源除下裤子，硬起的部位抵在穴口，那里刚刚才使用过，甚至是有些湿润的，柔软的包裹住他，很容易就吞入。  
一切发生太快，王源来不及反对就被压倒，不过并不太痛，坐入性器之后细细的哼，王俊凯后背都被电的发麻。  
好像越来越难以自控了。  
大人们应该知道，把王源单独放在王俊凯身边是多么危险的事情。等到他们购物回来，王源已经被搞的合不上腿，还好时间比较晚，他只是继续在床上待着，大家也准备休息了。  
可惜王俊凯做的太过分，王源休息一晚还远远不够。  
隔天王俊凯刚起身，看见王源掀开被子，摇晃着下床，好像下一秒就要跌倒。他站着的时候会分开腿，走路也很奇怪，两条腿怎么都并不拢，罪魁祸首的王俊凯当然知道是怎么一回事，这种后遗症每次做的多了就会发生，王源总试图用平静的脸色掩盖过去，但他连正常走路都做不到，其实并不成功。  
王俊凯想，自己或许可以抱抱王源安慰他，然而刚靠近，手放到对方腰上接触到温热肌体，就有些奇怪的念头冒上来。  
王源这样让王俊凯心软，同时更加的吸引他，他很想对王源好，恨不得做出激烈的举动来证明，抑或掏空心思找浪漫昂贵的礼物送上，然而这些都不足以表白，他对王源的爱意已经蓄满整个海洋。  
王源越来越令他着迷，他理所当然的认为王源是他的。这不用特意强调也是事实，不是他的还能是谁的？于是他把王源归类到属于他的范畴，有了王源才完整，即使闲来无事，安静的看着对方的睡脸，也是一种幸福。  
这次旅行和周妈妈一起，王俊凯都笑的开几分，他对王源家人也很好，可大概他对周妈妈的态度更好，周妈妈反而更忐忑，若可以比喻，大概是家里偷偷藏起来珍爱的珠宝被盗，小偷还戴着珠宝来面前炫耀的无力感，虽然愤怒，可也不敢拆穿。  
王俊凯对王源的亲密，即使在她面前也不收敛，明知道他俩只是小孩子，做不出什么，看到王俊凯搂在王源背后的手，还是会暗自心惊。这时候她才反思，到底昨晚丢下王源自己出去，会不会是个错误的决定。


End file.
